Catch 22
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things change before we can even blink... but with change, the fallout appears. What's stopping anyone from doing what they want during this chaotic storyline? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. The Choices

"Alright…. yeah, yeah, I'll think it over… no, I've got some stuff to sort out that's all… okay… talk to you soon Dan." Dakota said before hanging up. She let out a loud sigh before grabbing her packet of cigarettes and leaving the hotel.

She had just been called up to Raw from NXT… and now there was talk of the impending draft lottery in July and Hunter wanting her on SmackDown. But being that it was March, she still had time to think over her decision.

She hadn't been out long before she decided to head to the arena that SmackDown was being taped at, stopping the rental car and getting out. Walking into the arena, she found Dean.

"Hey, little lady." Dean greeted as the two hugged.

"You've seen Mandy around-" Dakota asked, cut off by silver confetti being blown in her face. "Damn it, Cody, what the hell?!" She responded.

"Sorry… kind of drawing close to the end of my run as Stardust." Cody replied. "Phew! You still smell like smokes. How many did you smoke? The whole packet?"

"None of your business! And any idea who's taking over? This storyline involves me too." Dakota retorted.

"There's another thing… _she_ is someone we all know… but that's all that I know." Cody answered.

"This better work. Now where's Mandy?" Dakota replied.

"Lying down in the locker room, washcloth on her head." Cody answered.

"Migraine again?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Cody said, Dakota and Dean going to find her.

Amanda was trying to relax as best as she could, Finn lightly rubbing her legs as they were resting on his lap and the Excedrin that Amanda had taken having not done much to help her pounding head.

"Two days this time around, right?" Finn asked quietly, Amanda nodding.

"Excedrin should've helped… it used to." Amanda muttered, feeling her body being lifted up before she felt Finn's arms around her and the two stretched out. "What are you…" She started to ask, trailing off when she felt his fingers run through her hair and massage her head… she lowered her arms, feeling the tension disappearing from them and nuzzling her head into Finn's left shoulder.

"You're stressed out…" Finn whispered.

"This Stardust storyline, just thinking about it makes my head hurt… remember that meeting that we all had with the creative about it last week? I felt like my head was gonna explode when they brought up the idea of two people playing Stardust at the same time and it disintegrated from there… still can't believe that Sasha threw a chair during that brawl. Poor Ace." Amanda explained, remembering how Aestrid ended up with a concussion.

"She'll be okay… but Sasha didn't need to throw that chair." Finn said as he rested his right hand on her left hip.

"She's lucky she's not in the hospital with how livid Dakota was… that was damn scary." Amanda replied as she set the washcloth aside… and Amanda hoped that Dakota wouldn't lose it if she were drafted to SmackDown in July.

Out in the ring later, Amanda was on Dean's lap and stood up as Kevin walked out there, Dean pulling the tiny brunette back onto his lap as Kevin ranted about not having a credible contender for the Intercontinental Championship.

"Well Kevin… maybe you could be nicer to people. Or maybe you could be more proactive, you know, go out there and make some challenges. But let me give you a piece of advice, if you're ever gonna challenge Brock Lesnar, wear a helmet." Dean replied, his left arm wrapped protectively around Amanda's back.

"He's gonna need more than a helmet, Dean." Amanda said casually, trying to pretend she still wasn't aching as the effects left from Finn massaging her head were wearing off slightly… still staying in character, Kevin shifted his attention from Dean to Amanda.

"You and your Shield brother are actually trying to give me advice… I don't need advice from either of you because you both are what's wrong with this company." Kevin responded after he got in the ring.

"Us? What did my Shield sister do that's so wrong? I've been keeping an eye on her as best as one can, she's an adult… and she hasn't broken any laws or crossed any boundaries, right, kiddo?" Dean asked, the last part as a joke to Amanda and the brunette smiling for a few seconds… but the smile turned to a cringe and Dean saw her rub the side of her head.

"Uh oh… that's not a good sign." Dianne said quietly before Enzo saw Finn take off towards the curtain.

"Finn, where you going in such a hurry?" Shane asked, stopping the younger man.

"He's gonna aim right for Mandy's head if I don't stop him!" Finn explained, running off and out to the ring at the exact moment that Kevin shoved Amanda and she couldn't get her hands up fast enough to shield her head… Dean reacted with anger and slammed the chair into Kevin as Finn helped Amanda sit up.

"Hey Kev… anyone ever tell you not to put your hands on a lady?! Now apologize!" Dean yelled, yanking Kevin up to his feet after handing a towel to Finn that the doctor had handed to Dean.

"Blood…" Amanda said, instinctively knowing the reason for the towel as she had seen countless wrestlers get busted open over the years and had been busted open herself repeatedly.

"I'm fine, Darlin', and so are you. A bit of bleeding is nothing to worry about." Finn responded as he lightly pressed the towel to the wound.

"Can I kill him next time?" Amanda asked, knowing her head had hit the leg of the chair.

"Let me hurt him first." Finn whispered before Dean dragged Kevin onto his knees.

"Oh, no apologies, huh?! That little lady nearly died from seizures two years ago, I don't want her head getting struck anymore!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah, Dean might save us the trouble…" Amanda said quietly as Finn helped her up and out of the ring to where Shane was… and Shane hissing slightly when he saw the blood on Amanda's tank top.

Shane had seen and suffered countless injuries over his years in the business but with Amanda, he always worried more.


	2. Unpredictable Nature Of The Industry

"From that look… stitches?" Amanda asked after seeing Dr. Amann cringe when he saw the wound was barely an inch apart from her left eyebrow.

"Five to close it up… you feeling alright, kiddo?" Dr. Amann responded.

"For the most part. I have a headache that won't budge, been driving me crazy for two days now even with medicine… even migraines give in at some point, right?" Amanda answered, wrapping her right hand around Finn's left one when she felt him grab it.

"Usually… some take a while, and it doesn't surprise me with your medical history already, Mandy." Dr. Amann responded, as he turned to the medical room cabinet and sifted through it, finding the stitch wire.

Once Amanda was stitched up, Dr. Amann checked her temperature.

"Normal… but with what you described, the headache and lack of energy, it could just be that you caught some sort of infection going around. However, I still want to schedule a Wellness test, just to make sure you're okay." Dr. Amann explained after setting the thermometer aside.

"Could've caught it anywhere, we're on the road most of the year." Shane replied.

"You adjusting okay to being back here full time, Shane?" Amanda asked as Finn helped her off of the examination table.

"Yeah. Kids want to appear at Wrestlemania." Shane responded.

"Think they'll be okay? First Wrestlemania is nerve wracking." Amanda said.

"It is but they're tough kids… now come here, you." Shane replied as he and Amanda hugged for a few seconds and he kissed her on the top of her head. "Keep an eye on her, okay?" He asked after turning to Finn.

"I will, Shane." Finn responded before he and Amanda left.

"He had that look… the one that means 'Keep her safe or I'll slam my fist through your teeth'." Amanda said quietly as they reached their locker room and walked in, Finn closing the door and Amanda pulling her tank top off and putting another one on as Finn tried not to look. "And thankfully, he hasn't had to punch anyone." She said after turning around, Finn grabbing a gel pack from the fridge and lightly pressing it to her head.

"That might change once he finds Owens." Finn replied.

"You think Kevin will lie and say it was an accident or claim that I attacked him first to try to save his own ass?" Amanda asked.

"Possibly… but then again, what would that gain him?" Finn answered.

"A beating. Shane watched me grow up, he knows I'd never lie to him." Amanda said as they sat down and she felt his right hand up and down her back as his left hand held the gel pack in place… and Finn noticed how pale she was from the pain.

In the locker room across the arena, Kevin opened the door and let Shane in… and Shane slammed the door, Kevin jumping back.

"That little girl you just busted open?! That girl is like a daughter to me, what the hell did you do that to her for?!" Shane growled, grabbing Kevin by his shirt in a threatening manner. "You get a kick out of hurting women, is that it?!" He asked, Kevin shoving him back.

"You need to readjust how you see her because that bitch is a fully grown woman, not a child! And clearly, you're not protecting her enough because it seems that she's pregnant with Balor's kid, why weren't you keeping an eye on Mandy if you care so much?!" Kevin responded.

"I have kept an eye on her and you know what I saw? Someone who's finally put her past behind her and is looking to the future. Would it be such a bad thing if she settled down and started a family?!" Shane replied before they both saw Sami.

"Kevin, what the hell was that out there, putting your hands on Mandy?! Do you realise what you could've done?!" Sami demanded, Kevin turning cold.

"Who would really fucking care? She's just someone who's being used!" Kevin responded before he left with his things.

At the hotel later, Amanda heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Immy? Were you watching the show?" Amanda asked.

"I was! You okay?!" Immy responded.

"Had to be stitched up... but I'm okay." Amanda replied as Finn's right hand rested on her back… but Immy noticed her slight hesitation.

"Still getting those migraines?" Immy asked.

"Damn, you're good, practically read my mind." Amanda responded.

"Don't worry. I'm still getting those leg lockups so we're quite even there." Immy replied, glancing down as she was keeping her right leg dead still until it relaxed again.

"Just wish I knew what's causing this one. You know that ringing sound I get in my ears before one? Wasn't there this time." Amanda explained.

"Basically blindsided by it?" Immy asked.

"And it's been nearly three days." Amanda answered, Immy cringing slightly.

"Well you get some rest." Immy replied.

"I'll try to at least, you too… hey, watch the spine." Amanda responded, the last part to Finn as he accidentally pressed his fingers too hard into her back after she and Immy hung up.

"Sorry, Darlin'." Finn apologized as they stretched out… within seconds, both were asleep.

Down in the lobby, Dianne found herself drinking with Enzo.

"The fuck was he thinking, putting hands on her like she's a punching bag?!" Enzo slurred.

"He was flat out wrong… Enzo, I think you've drank too much." Dianne responded, having to help Enzo steady himself on his feet as she helped him to the elevator.

"Mandy and Finn will make some cute kids, Di." Enzo replied.

"Yes they will. Enzo… do you ever think about starting a family in the future?" Dianne questioned once they were in the elevator.

"Sometimes… what about you, Dianne? I think you'd be a great mom." Enzo answered.

"Maybe… one day. I'm still quite early into getting some sort of career somewhere, I'd want that before, but… yeah, someday maybe." Dianne replied.

The next morning, Amanda opened her eyes sleepily and saw Finn.

"It stopped hurting…" Amanda replied quietly, Finn smiling as they hugged… before hearing a knock at the door and hearing Shane.

"Mandy, you awake?" Shane asked before Amanda got up and opened the door, the two hugging.

"It's about the Stardust storyline, right? Creative say anything about it?" Amanda responded as they let go and she let Shane in, closing the door.

"Yeah… they revealed that the result of it, whatever happens, is gonna end up in a brand new duo in the ring." Shane answered as he stepped in and turned around again to face her.

"So two playing the same character." Finn responded as he stood up, Shane noticing less redness under Amanda's eyes.

"Maybe… or maybe just building onto the already existing Stardust, while introducing a new character. Either way it'll be interesting to see what they come out with… and you now look like you have enough energy to remember half of it when you see it." Shane replied.

"Finally got enough sleep. But creative still wants me to act exhausted, right?" Amanda responded.

"Sort of." Shane answered.


	3. Change In Balance

_**Royal Rumble 2016…**_

" _At the way this Royal Rumble match is going, someone's gonna get hurt! Note that Amanda is the only female wrestler in there and she has eliminated 5 other wrestlers in the past 10 minutes, using her small stature to her advantage and occasionally ganging up with some of the wrestlers but it's everyone for themselves in there!" Michael Cole said before Amanda was dropkicked against the ropes._

" _Would your dead friend Chris Benoit and his murdered family be proud of you now, you bitch?!" Kevin yelled, the rage surfacing in Amanda and boiling over._

" _Damn! She almost got eliminated there!" Jerry responded, seeing the look in Amanda's eyes. "Uh oh, she's pissed off now!" He said as Amanda let out an enraged yell._

 _Amanda did what Dean usually would, bouncing back up against the ropes and ran at Kevin Owens, crash tackling him and knocking him down, repeatedly slamming her fists into his face and grabbing Kevin by the collar of his shirt, repeatedly bashing Kevin's head against the mat… even when Kevin was screaming painfully, Amanda didn't stop until Sami Zayn pulled her off to try to calm her down._

" _Damn it, Mandy! Calm down, kiddo!" Sami said as Amanda tried to get out of his grip, Sami eventually letting her go._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, that is not the sweet, kind hearted Amanda we all know and love! When she gets enraged, she turns into someone else!" Jerry replied._

" _She has a damn good reason to be enraged, Kevin Owens has pushed her too far!" Michael responded as Kevin stood up, his nose bleeding and him directing his rage at Michael and Jerry after sliding out through the middle and top ropes, charging over and scaring them by banging his hands on the table._

" _I pushed her too far?! I fucking pushed her too far?! Bullshit! Look at what she did to me!" Kevin shouted._

" _You did push her too damn far! Throwing it back in her-" Jerry yelled, jumping back as Amanda slid through the first and middle ropes and jumped at Owens, bashing his head against the table repeatedly before throwing Kevin against the barricade and bashing his head against it until Sami slid out of the ring and Finn ran down to the ring area, both managing to pull Amanda off of Kevin._

" _You're gonna go and throw their deaths back in my face, you prick?! That's what's gonna happen!" Amanda yelled at Kevin as Sami and Finn dragged her away from the ring, paramedics tending to Kevin as the other wrestlers remained in a shocked state in the ring, having been horrified at what they'd just seen from Amanda..._

 **Present time…**

When it was time for the live NXT event, Amanda was out there with Finn by her side.

"Okay, I know you're in the backstage area… get on out here." Amanda spoke up… but instead of Kevin Owens, Alexa Bliss walked out there as scripted to and got in the ring with a microphone in hand and a smile. "Why the smile, Bitchy Bliss?" She asked.

"I don't think it's… wise to call Owens out." Alexa responded.

"And it's your concern how? Since when do you show concern towards anyone?" Amanda questioned, Alexa noticing the oversized Balor Club hoodie and pulling on the front of it, Amanda batting Alexa's hand away and Alexa chuckling. "Don't touch me, Harley Quinn wannabe." The brunette responded, Finn putting Amanda behind him and Alexa's eyebrows going up for a few seconds before she turned to him.

"Well then if you're going between us, be a good boy and carry a message over will you? Oversized top, seems like she's quite possibly taking those weight loss pills. Don't eat the bottle, chubby!" Alexa said in response, a smirk appearing on her lips towards the end.

"This coming from the girl who nearly died from Bulimia? Thought you were above body shaming people." Amanda replied, Alexa turning furious and trying to charge at Amanda but Finn stopped her as Kevin walked out there.

"That's not what it is, she's not trying to starve herself, Alexa!" Kevin interrupted, Alexa turning to him.

"Okay, smartass, what is it then?! Cause she and I have a match set at TakeOver Dallas and they're talking about canceling it!" Alexa screeched.

"Enough of the screaming, alright? You've already stressed her out enough. And what were you thinking when you threw Mandy to the ground and busted her open, trying to kill her?" Finn responded.

"You won't say it? Okay, fine. You were reckless and now your spawn's growing in her womb!" Kevin replied loudly, Alexa's facial expression changing at seeing the looks on Finn's and Amanda's faces.

"Let me take a guess, just after the Royal Rumble when she got fired up is when the little demon was conceived? You got all heated too and forgot a condom? Need to revisit basic sex education, Balor and as for that little mistake that Mandy's carrying-" Alexa said, cut off by Amanda repeatedly punching her hard in the face and knocking Alexa down to the mat during the beating before they were pulled apart and Alexa scrambled out of the ring as Kevin followed her, Finn holding onto Amanda.

"Fire back at me, spineless bitch, I fucking dare you!" Amanda yelled at the retreating blonde and red ombre haired diva.

"Obviously, the Demon Mistress has gone all mama bear!" Corey exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't she after what Alexa just said?!" Byron responded.

In the backstage area, Amanda slipped her hoodie off and carefully moved her right hand.

"I hope that brat has a broken nose!" Amanda growled, Finn pressing an ice pack to Amanda's hand with his left hand.

"I know you'd never let a kid go, never not treat it well… some people just never bother to try and listen." Finn said as he lightly rubbed his right hand up and her back.

Amanda looked up at him, the two embracing each other.

"And she's one who won't." Amanda whispered as Finn kissed her on her forehead, his right hand resting on her lower back.

A while later, Dean walked past the trainer's room and saw Alexa with an ice pack to her face.

"About six weeks til it heals… and a bit of advice, don't ever piss off a mama bear." Dr. Amann said before leaving, Alexa seeing Murphy.

"Are you out of your damn mind, why did you piss her off out there?!" Murphy asked.

"I only told her the damn cold truth, that she should learn from this mistake!" Alexa answered.

"No, you were just being cold! Don't know if you knew beforehand but she suffered from Endometriosis, that made trying difficult for Mandy!" Murphy responded angrily, Alexa looking at him.

"You're my fiance, supposed to be on my side! And if she was so diseased… then damn it, good! She should never have met him in the first place, let alone spread her legs for him!" Alexa responded.

"He's…" Murphy started to say, narrowing his eyes. "He's not as bad for her as we thought… he's brought out her freedom curled soul again, like no one else ever could."

"You… you've gone soft! Softer than your flaccid little log, ain't ya?! Or have you been fucking her, is that kid yours?!" Alexa shouted in response, Murphy turning and slamming both hands down on the edge of the first aid bed.

"Try me! Fucking try me, bitch! I'll show you how 'soft' I am, just go ahead and spit another word!" Murphy replied, the two staring angrily at each other before he turned towards the door and then back to Alexa. "It's a new life… and it's happening… if you were trying to get me to support you, well… you failed. You're alone on this one. And we're done."

Alexa took the ring off and shoved it back at him before leaving with tears in her eyes, Murphy turning to a startled Amanda, who had been in the doorway… he walked over and absentmindedly brushed his hand on Amanda's stomach.

"This little angel… has the right to be in no danger when he or she comes into the world. Not from Seth, from Alexa, crazy or obsessive fans, from no one." Murphy responded.

Amanda was stunned speechless and took off despite feeling dizzy, Murphy following her and Amanda feeling Finn's hands on her shoulders… before she lost complete consciousness, Finn catching Amanda and picking her up in his arms and following Murphy to the trainer's room.


End file.
